


An Unconventional Marriage

by Stegosaur



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael tie the knot, in an unorthodox ceremony.





	1. An Unconventional Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxKid1302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxKid1302/gifts).



> Back when I first started publishing my writing, one of my very first readers sent me some gift art, completely out of the blue.
> 
> Whenever I feel like my writing is rubbish or trash, I remember that years ago, someone loved my earlier work so much that they gave their time to celebrate it in visual form.
> 
> And so, here is a gift of my own to them.

    Leonardo and Raphael were wrapped tightly in each other’s arms, lips locked in a fiery embrace as they shared their passion with one another.  Their tongues flicked and swabbed over teeth and gums, spit mixing together between gasps for breath.  Today was the happiest day of their lives, spent together in a beautiful garden, moonlight bathing their bodies in white light beneath the stars.  Leonardo broke the kiss first, panting for air and gazing deep into Raphael’s brown eyes, a tinge of nervousness aflutter in his heart.  “I love you, Raphael.”

    Raphael flashed that soft, sweet smile that he reserved only for those most important to him, a smile increasingly reserved for Leonardo alone.  “I love you too, Leo.”  Raphael went in to resume the kiss, Leonardo breaking the embrace entirely and taking a step back, clearly nervous.  “What’s wrong?”

    “I just…”  Leonardo stammered, lowering his gaze to the moonlit grass that tickled his feet with every step, damp and crisp with early morning dew.  “Are you sure you want to go through with this?  There’s no going back, you know.”  Raphael let out a soft sigh, raising his hands to squeeze at Leo’s cheeks with a tender touch.  He had worked hard with Leonardo to get him to stop bottling up these worries, to share his burden with his lover so that they may conquer it together.  The city was safe, their warrior days behind them, and he didn’t have to play leader anymore.  He reassured his partner that he’d never be alone, as long as they were together.

    “It sounds like you’re more worried than I am, love.”  Leonardo whimpered as Raphael called him out, such brazen honesty a constant frustration of their youth, yet an admirable quality that he had come to depend on.  Raphael never minced words, and always told you exactly how he felt.  Leonardo loved that about him, that he didn’t have to peel away layers just to get the truth.  “When we got engaged five years ago today, here in this very garden, I promised you that I would always be your Sābanto.”  Leonardo began to feel his cheeks heat with blush, slowly lifting his gaze back to Raphael’s and suppressing a bashful smile.  “I swore I would protect you, and love you, and serve you as long as I wore your chains. They were my oath to you, and in all our time together, how many times did I ask you to remove them from me?”

    “Never.  Not once.”  Leo’s voice was soft, Raphael smiling and kissing his lover’s forehead.  He pulled his partner down to the ground, pressing their foreheads together with a content churr shared in the air between them.  Their eyes both settled at the pile of metal there on the cool ground, a bottle of epoxy standing atop it.  Raphael wasn’t one for a simple wedding band, and Leonardo was never content with the idea of a public ceremony.  No, they were far too weird, far too set in their own ways for tradition.  Raphael had suggested this arrangement while they were dating, and Leonardo proposed to him properly five years ago, albeit under the darkness of a new moon.  Leonardo didn’t want a simple husband, he wanted a much richer, much deeper relationship than equals could provide, and Raphael was more than happy to cater to their secretly shared desire.

    “That’s because I know what they mean to us.  They are the outward symbol of our love, our fevered passion for each other.”  Raphael rubbed Leonardo’s cheeks some more, his hands gradually wandering lower to pinch and knead at his spouse’s neck.  “Did I ever show shame in wearing them?  Embarrassment?  Humiliation?”

    Leonardo shook his head softly, moaning as Raphael’s fingers found and popped a knotted muscle back into place.  Raphael had always been good at finding Leo’s pain and sore spots, a practiced gift for his most cherished husband.  “No, never.  If anything, you showed immense pride.”  Leo chuckled softly to himself.  “Especially when Casey or Mikey teased you about it.”  Raphael joined in the quiet laughter, reminiscing to those first few days in his beautiful engagement garb.

    “Christ, I forgot about those two meatheads.”  The two dared to laugh a little louder, confident in their secrecy.  “But even they eventually understood.  They knew how important this was to us, to me, and respected our choice.”  Raphael tilted Leonardo’s chin up and snuck a quick kiss, his lover reaching around to grab at his skull and hold Raphael still.  Their lips smacked and moved, teeth clicking together just as they broke once more.  Raphael smiled softly, pressing his forehead back to Leo’s.  “They’ll understand this one as well.”  He broke their touch and sank back on his knees, scooting backwards a few inches and placing his hands atop his thighs, Leonardo examining him curiously as Raphael’s demeanor suddenly shifted.  “Leonardo Hamato, I have loved you my entire life.  First as your brother, then as your friend.  As a leader, as a mentor, and as my lover.”  Tears began to well in his eyes as he spoke, Leo quickly scrambling to match posture on the cool grass.  “We have fought, but we have always learned from our conflicts.  We have cared for each other at our worst, and celebrated the other at our best.  I have spent the past twenty-six years of my life with you by my side, and today, I gladly surrender everything I am, and everything I have, to be your dorei.”  Raphael bowed to the ground, arms outstretched before him in worship and service to the man he wished to serve.

    Leonardo wiped a tear from his cheeks and swallowed his joy before continuing the ceremony Raphael had started, slowly pulling a pouch from his belt and dipping a finger inside, metal jingling faintly within.  “Raphael Hamato, I too have loved you my entire life.  I was always in awe of your strength and your passion, and envious of that intense flame that burned within your heart.  I was honored to share the same path as you for so long, and lamented every second we were apart.”  He produced a ring from the pouch, sliding it along one of the bracelets in the pile between them.  “You have seen me at my worst, yet you stayed by my side.  You suffered me at my most poisonous, yet helped me mend those wounds.  You have willingly and lovingly cared for and supported me in my darkest of days, without any expectation of reward.  Today, Raphael, I give you that reward.”  Leonardo opened the epoxy and mixed it in the disposable tray as he spoke, sliding the titanium bracelet over Raphael’s right wrist.  “By claiming this hand, I control your health.  I will nurture and care for you all your life, and provide whatever care you require.”  He smeared the epoxy into the locking screw and threads of the bracelet, carefully twisting the assembly into place and wiping excess epoxy from the metal.

    “I give to you my right hand freely, Leonardo, and control over my health.”  Raphael repeated, feeling the added ring slide along the sleek metal bracelet.  Leonardo repeated the process with the second bracelet, sliding it over Raph’s wrist and smearing epoxy appropriately.

    “By claiming your left hand, I control your future.  I promise to teach you, to educate you, to constantly sharpen and broaden your mind in all ways, so that you may never be starved for knowledge.”  Leo twisted the screw into place and cleaned up the excess epoxy, making sure the added ring had free travel.

    “I give to you my left hand freely, Leonardo, and control over my future.”  Raphael chanted in turn, his chest heaving as he took his vows.  He slowly changed position, keeping his head bowed and hands on the ground even as he gradually pulled himself off up, leaning back as he dragged his feet forward and out to the sides.  It looked very much like a frog stance, ready to hop, but ensured Leonardo could get to his ankles while Raphael remained bowed.

    Leonardo moved to the anklets next, identical titanium bands that he had threaded anchoring rings on to.  He guided the band around Raphael’s ankle and smothered epoxy over the joints and screw, continuing his own ceremonial vows.  “By taking your left foot, I will seize your assets.  I promise to use our material wealth to benefit ourselves, to provide for our care and needs for as long as we may live.”

    Raphael couldn’t help but watch as Leonardo tightened the screw shut and mopped up the mess of epoxy, seeing him dab a dot of the substance over the screw so that the anklet was a smooth, infinite piece of metal.  “I give to you all that I have and all that I am of my own free will, Leonardo, to use as you see fit.”  He watched as Leo moved to his right ankle and slipped the metal band around his flesh, his heart aflutter as the end of the ceremony drew near.

     “By taking your right foot, I forgive all your past sins and debts, and assume them as my own.  You are no longer defined by your past, only by your duty and service to me.”  Leo clasped the anklet shut and twisted the screw into position, dabbing the last of the epoxy away with a paper towel and smiling.

     “I give to you my past, my sins, and my debts, and I thank you for blessing me with a new beginning as yours, Leonardo”. Raphael returned to his initial pose, kneeling on the ground with his hands upon his thighs, Leonardo grabbing the collar with both hands like it were a priceless heirloom.  Raphael gave a slight nod of approval and encouragement, Leonardo taking a deep breath and composing himself for the final vow.

     “By taking your neck, I take your freedom.  I take your name, your identity, your will, and your passion.  I claim you as my dorei, and that is how you will be known for the rest of your life.  You will serve me, and me alone, without question, without hesitation, without refusal.”  Leonardo handed the collar to Raphael, then bowed to the ground with his arms folded in front of his head, a showing not of submission, but of respect.  “Raphael Hamato, this I cannot do by force.  You must give it to me freely, without pressure, without influence, and without demand.  Whatever your choice, I will love you forever, and honor my vows thusly.”  Raphael held the collar in his fingers, a Sapphire mounted to a brooch and dangling from its front with an attachment ring.  He lifted the metal band up to his neck and slipped it around his flesh.

     “I give it all to you willingly, my Danna.”  Raphael took the epoxy mixing stick from the pan and smeared the screw and hasp thoroughly, then tightened the screw into place.  “I am yours.”  He resumed his second position from before, bowing at his hips and outstretching his arms in a submissive bow, Leonardo returning upright and smiling giddily.  He grabbed the paper towel and wiped up the epoxy from Raph’s application, tucking it into the pouch and adding it to their trash pile.  He took to his feet, staring down at the prostrated dorei he had just claimed, his lover and husband reduced to property.  The vows completed, Leonardo took his first breath as newlyweds.

     “Rise, dorei.  Your Danna commands it.”  Raphael rose to his feet with a giddy grin on his face, Leonardo licking his lips in excitement.  “Assume attention stance.”  Raphael spread his feet shoulder length apart, clasping his wrists behind his back and tilting his chin high, back straight and pose rigid.  “At ease, dorei.”  Raphael relaxed, exhaling and letting his expression melt to one of neutral attention.  Leonardo closed the gap between them with a single step, his beak less than an inch away from Raphael’s.  “I love you, dorei.”  Leonardo grabbed at Raphael’s head and immediately kissed him, Raphael keeping his relaxed pose as Leo had his way with him.  The Danna eventually broke off the kiss, smiling softly at the dorei and caressing his chin.  “I give you my permission to have your way with me, dorei.”

     Raphael grinned wide, his hands slipping around his new Danna’s waist and pulling him in closer.  “Don’t mind if I do, my Danna.”  It was Raphael who initiated the kiss this time, the two turtles embracing each other and quickly falling to the moist ground below, delighted churrs filling the air as Danna and dorei consummated their enduring love.


	2. An Unconventional Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo and Raphael celebrate their anniversary.

     The morning sun had just begun peeking over the bay by the time Raphael stirred from bed, a quick glance over his shoulder ensuring he did not wake his Danna from their slumber.  He cupped his wrists together to silence the faint jingling of his anchoring rings, stealthily exiting their bedroom and sliding the door closed behind him.  It was time to begin his day.

     The morning light cast a golden glow through the large apartment windows, backlighting the array of plants he tended to lining the window sills and balcony.  He bent at the waist and grabbed the watering can, still full from his preparation work the night before.  Delicately retracing his daily steps along the perimeter of the room and keeping count in his head, he tilted just enough water into each pot to nourish the plants throughout the day.  Heel, to toe, heel, to toe.  He rolled the skin of his soles to prevent any air from being trapped between them and the floor, letting only the quiet jingle of his chains fill the room with noise.

     With the plants watered, it was time for his morning katas.  He had spent years working through the entire set of katas each morning, working to quicken his pace without waking his Danna.  Taking position in the center of the room, he punched his fists down in front of his thighs to begin, then flowed right into an upper block, followed by a straight jab.  His limbs pierced the air with each movement, a whup of wind accompanying the stronger strikes and blocks, even as his feet remained eerily silent while they danced across the mats.  His skin began to sweat as he worked through each series of stances, mentally picturing his opponent going blow-to-blow with each strike.  Between each set, he would reset facing the bedroom door and glance at the clock.

     0515.  He continued his sets, enjoying the jingle of his chains as he pushed himself harder and faster with each motion.

     0530.  Finished with the first rotation, he began again.  He needed to do better, be faster.  His Danna demanded it.  Sweat dripped freely to the floor as he continued the movements and stances, his focus razor sharp.

     0553.  His second rotation complete, Raphael was finished for the morning.  He caught his breath and reached for his workout towel on the nearby rack, dabbing his face and shoulder clean, then dropped it in the hamper to its side.  His Danna woke precisely at 0600 every day, and Raphael knew to be in position by then.  He knelt beside the door to the bedroom, hands on his thighs and head bowed toward the floor.  The door slid open at 0600 on the nose, Leonardo’s feet stopping just outside the threshold.

     “Ohayō, Danna.  Watashi wa anata no sonzai ni megumarete imasu.”  Raphael prostrated himself to the floor, arms outstretched in worship.  “Dono yō ni kono surēbu wa kyō anata o hatasu koto ga dekimasu ka?”

     “Chūi, dorei.”  Leonardo barked softly, Raphael scrambling to his feet and clasping his wrists behind his shell, assuming an attention posture.  “Kyō wa nanidesu ka?”

     “5 Tsuki 5-nichi, Danna. Anata e no sābisu no watashi no 3650-nichi.”  Raphael’s stoic expression broke into a small smile, glancing over at Leonardo. “Watashitachi no dai jū-shūnen, Danna.”  Leonardo also smiled, a finger coiling under Raphael’s collar as he turned to face him.

     “Anshin shite, dorei.”  Raphael relaxed before kissing his husband on the lips, completing their morning ceremony.  Leonardo broke it not long after, releasing Raphael’s collar only to rub firmly at his neck.  “Your Japanese has come a long way, love.”

     “I’ve had an excellent teacher.”  Raphael cocked a grin, Leonardo’s fingers massaging his damp neck for a moment before releasing him.  Their morning ceremony complete, it was time to discuss the day ahead.  _< Would you object if we conversed in Japanese for the morning?> _Leonardo smiled and nodded, moving to the kitchen and starting the electric kettle.

     _< By all means!  I am always happy to help you learn, my slave.> _Raphael glided over the mats to the tea set and began assembling it on the countertop, Leonardo calling blindly to him as he began assembling a meager breakfast for them both.  _< Please use the black tea this morning, slave.  We have quite the day ahead.>_

     “Hai, Danna.”  Raphael bowed despite being out of Leo’s sight, opening a canister of black tea leaves and adding two teaspoons to the strainer.  _< Did you have plans for our anniversary, my Master?> _Leonardo nodded as he placed some toast in the small oven, pulling out jars of jam preserves they had made last fall.

     _< Indeed.  Donatello and Michelangelo wished to visit this afternoon, and I thought it would be lovely to catch up.>. _Leo turned to hand Raphael the kettle once it had finished heating, Raphael bowing as he accepted it and poured some of the boiling water into the tea kettle.  A quiet clink of ceramic signaled the beginning of the steeping process as Raphael sealed the teapot up, moving to set some small trays and knives for their breakfast.  _< After that, I have made dinner reservations at Nobu.  Would that be acceptable, my handsome slave?>_

 _ <I would be honored to accompany my Master to such a place for our anniversary.>. _Raphael beamed.  Nobu was something he and Leo had always dreamed about enjoying growing up, but only recently could partake in.  It would make a lovely anniversary dinner.  _< Should I dress for Michelangelo and Donatello’s visit, Master?>  _Their brothers had been very accommodating of their unique marriage, and clothing was something they all had differing opinions on.  Whereas Raphael was neutral, Leonardo generally loathed its confines, while Donatello embraced its utility and Michelangelo loved its fashion.  Their wardrobe was sparse as a result, and he tended to defer to Leo on whether or not he should dress for any visitors.

     _< I have laid out your weekend attire on the bed, slave.  Donatello is bringing by the children as well, so yes, we should be clothed.>  _Leonardo leaned against the countertop while the toast cooked, staring at Raphael as his husband finished setting the counter for breakfast.  _< May I ask you something, my handsome slave?> _ Raphael nodded, propping his elbows on the counter and resting his chin against the palms.

     “Hai, Danna.”

     _< Why do you object to my calling you slave in English, but prefer it in Japanese?>_  Leo queried, his beak moving closer to Raphael’s as he leaned in some more.  Raphael smiled softly, matching Leo’s subtle motion.

     “Because when you call something a slave in English, you are exclaiming they are property.  When you call me your _dorei_ , you’re using an honorific, not a simple noun.”  Raphael stared into Leo’s infinite blue eyes, feeling his husband’s hot breath against his skin with each exhale.  “I am your _dorei_ , and you are my _Danna._   Together, we are-“  Leonardo silenced his partner with a brief kiss, the two of them churring just as the oven timer went off.  Leo broke away, grabbing their eating trays as he did so.

     “Any regrets?”  Leonardo pulled the wheat toast from the small oven, setting it on Raphael’s tray.

     “Plenty.”  Raphael mused.

     “About us.”  Leonardo offered Raphael his tray, the turtle bowing before accepting it for his meal.

     “Lots.”  Raphael plucked the strawberry preserves to smear along his toast, giving Leo a cocky grin with his answer.  Leonardo knew Raphael couldn’t bluff his way through a poker game with kindergartners, and that grin was his tell.

     “I meant…”. He turned around to face Raphael, stealing the preserves back with a smirk of his own.  “Since we got married, you blockhead.”

     Raphael chuckled as his topping was snatched away, giving a shrug of feigned ignorance.  “Oh, is that what you meant?”  Leonardo carefully set the jar back down within reach, Raphael slowly tugging it over to his side.  “No, none whatsoever.  If anything, marrying you was the best decision I’ve ever made.”  The two of them shared a quiet chuckle, Raphael pouring the now-steeped tea into Leo’s cup and offering it to him with a slight bow.  “Anata no ocha, Danna.”

     Leonardo accepted it with a slight bow of his own, grasping it with both hands.  “Arigatō, dorei.”

* * *

     “UNCLE LEO!”  The kids stormed in with shouts of joy, racing past Donatello to grab and hug at Leonardo.  Leo had put on a simple yukata kimono for the visit, while Raphael was in his usual outfit of khaki shorts and a very loose black tank top.  Raph always stood behind Leo and off to the side when they arrived, bowing in respect to the adults who entered, even family like Mike and Don.

     “Hey there, lovebirds!”  Michelangelo called from the hallway, his arms filled with gifts.  “Happy tenth anniversary!”  Michelangelo was in drainpipe jeans and a rose pink dress shirt, all untucked, with his favorite orange blazer over top.  No matter what style was in season, he always found a way to incorporate his favorite color.

     “It’s great to see you two again.”  Donatello passed the threshold into the foyer, his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, a simple purple sweater vest covering his chest and shell.  The smartest brother of the four tended to opt for black dress slacks even on his days off, and today was no exception.  “How’s the married life treating you two?”

     Leonardo was too busy greeting the children to answer, a hasty hand signal to Raphael giving him consent to handle the pleasantries.  “Every day’s a blessing, Don.”  Raphael gave Donatello a bear hug, then grabbed some of Michelangelo’s load.  “Come on in, I’ll put on some of Sensei’s favorite tea and we can all catch up.”  Michelangelo gently kicked the door shut behind him and spread the gifts out along the countertop, Donatello starting to pry the kids off Leo so that he could embrace his brother properly.  Raphael chuckled at the sight, intervening on Leo’s behalf.  “Kodomo-tachi, watashi no aisatsu wa dokodesu ka?”

     “Koko ni!”  The trio shouted, three little turtles scurrying over to squeeze and hug at Raphael’s legs and hips.  Donatello wasn’t as content with the end of their species as the rest of his siblings were, and the trio of Geoff, Mila, and Rico were the result of his mutagenic experiments on human embryos.  More than a bit unethical, but desperate times called for desperate measures, or so he claimed.  The children didn’t seem to mind, however, and Don’s work had the ‘accidental’ side-effect of becoming a patented gene modification procedure.  Raph bent down to hug each of them in turn, planting a kiss on their foreheads as he did so.

     “You three are getting so big!”  He complimented, roughing up Geoff’s noggin with a chuckle.  “Especially you!  How old are ya now, big guy?”

     “Eight and a half.”  Geoff was the eldest, a blend of Donatello and Leonardo in terms of personality: quiet, focused, and always put his all into any task he was given.  It was little surprise he was two grades ahead in school already.  “Your Japanese has improved a lot, Uncle.”

     “As has your vocabulary.  Looks like Donnie better watch out, or you’ll end up his boss some day.”  Geoff smiled bashfully at the compliment, Mila bouncing up and down on her tip toes.  “And how has our favorite niece been doing?  Enjoying school?”

     “Uh huh!  I can count a hundred, and I can add, and I can minus, and I can…”  Raphael subtly tuned out her simple vocabulary issues, but was proud of her nonetheless.  Mila was the social butterfly of the group, and could make a friend out of anyone.

     “That’s awesome!  What’s your favorite subject in school?”  Raph humored her, Mila fishing a charm from her pocket and holding it up for Raphael to see.

     “Art!  I wanna be an artist like Unka Mikey!”  Michelangelo’s ears must’ve been burning from the compliment, because their youngest sibling couldn’t help but chip in.

     “Damn right, Mila!”  Donatello and Leonardo both smacked him on the head in near unison, all three of them chastising him aloud.

     “LANGUAGE.”

     “Woah, I forgot what it was like hearing you three in surround sound.”  Raphael rolled his eyes as Donatello and Leonardo chuckled, Raphael turning his attention to Mila’s twin, Rico.

     “How about you, Rico?  Enjoying school?”  Rico shook his head quietly, backing away slightly.

     “He gets picked on a lot.”  Geoff offered up, Mila nodding her head.

     “Yeah.  Rico gets inna fights lots.”  Raphael looked somberly down at Rico, the tiny turtle burying his face against Raphael’s shorts in embarrassment.

     “Hey, hey, it’s alright little guy.  These things pass.”  Raph pulled him away from the fabric, lifting his chin.  “You’re a strong little dude, and you’ve got three Uncles _and_ a Dad who will kick butt for you.”

     “Dorei, anata wa kōcha o hajimeru koto ga dekimasu ka?”  Leonardo called from the sitting area, Raphael patting the kids on their bare heads and standing up.

     “Hai, Danna.”  The kids pouted, Raphael gently nudging them away.  “Sorry kiddos, gotta get the tea going.  Go join Donnie and your Uncles for prayers, I’ll be right there.”

     As Raphael began setting out tea for five, he watched Leo open the shrine cabinet that contained their Father.  Splinter passed away not long after he and Leo got married, but they all made sure to include him in any family gatherings as a way to honor his memory.  Raphael had wondered how the grizzled old rat would’ve reacted to being a Grandfather to yet more turtles, or the idea that they could all live semi-public lives for a change.  He watched Leo light some incense and candles before leading the prayer, Raphael filling the teapot and steeping Splinter’s favorite tea.

* * *

     Raphael sipped some of his tea, kneeling on the floor beside Leo’s chair.  The kids were too young to see any issue with the arrangement, instead taking advantage of Raph’s positioning on the floor to chat and show off to their Uncle.  Leo would occasionally slide a hand down to tug at his collar when the children were distracted, Michelangelo grinning every time he caught the eldest in action, while Donatello looked a little uncomfortable about the…publicity of it all.  “So, how’s April and Casey doing?”

     Donatello sighed, adjusting the glasses he’d perched on his beak.  “Couples counseling, _again_.”  Casey and April weren’t exactly made for each other, and frequently had fights resulting from their differing personalities.  April was always prim and proper, whereas Casey was, well, Casey.  “Though thankfully there’s no talk of separation this time.  I think they learned their lesson after the second divorce.”

     Michelangelo clasped his hands together and swooned.  “Says you.  I’d kill to go to their wedding again, dude, April has such awesome taste in dresses.”

     “You just want an excuse to have her model for you.”  Raphael jabbed at the youngest, Michelangelo feigning offense at the remark.

     “Why I never!  I’ll have you know I’m dating someone of my own, Raphie.”  Mikey dipped into his breast pocket and pulled out his phone, a few taps and swipes pulling up a (admittedly cute) bunny boy.  “His name’s Usagi, and he’s one of Donnie’s first clients in Japan.”

     “When Mike found out we were testing in the Japanese market, he insisted coming along for a ‘research trip’.”  Donatello chimed in with an eye roll, swirling the tea around in his cup.  “Admittedly, I was glad to have him there.  The product was still new, and we’d never done something as complex as a rabbit splice before.  He was a good anchor.”  Michelangelo nudged Donnie’s shoulder with a grin, beaming with pride.

     Leonardo set his tea down on the table with a soft clack, crossing his legs and adjusting his kimono.  “So how serious is this relationship of yours, Michelangelo?”  The youngest shifted anxiously in his chair for a few moments before leaning over the table, cupping a hand around the side of his mouth in a pathetic attempt to hide his words from the kids.

     “I think he’s going to propose to me soon.”

     “No way!”  The three of them exclaimed, Michelangelo breaking into a wide, Cheshire-like grin and nodding his head.

     “Yep.  He wants me to move to Japan for a few months, see how I like it.  Then he wants to move in with me here in New York for a few more.”

     “Uncle Raph?”  Raphael was pulled from the conversation by a tugging on his arm, Geoff motioning him to stand up and come with him.  “Can we talk?”  Raphael glanced to Leonardo for permission, his Danna giving a slight nod while still conversing with their siblings.

     “Sure thing, Geoff.  Come on.”  The two of them headed to the small dojo Leo maintained for their practice sessions, Geoff’s socks scraping against the woven mats as he wandered the room.  Raphael shut the door behind them and knelt on the floor just inside, letting Geoff explore the space and gather his thoughts.

     “Uhm, Uncle Raph…”  Geoff paced around the side of the room, chewing on his lip nervously.  “Why does Uncle Leo call you _dorei_?”  Raphael froze for a moment, trying to think of an acceptable answer for a child of Geoff’s age.

     “Well, because he loves me.”

     “Is that why you call him _Danna_?”  Raphael swallowed nervously, but gave a gentle nod.  “I was looking through Dad’s Japanese textbooks, and I couldn’t find them in there.”  Raph sighed with relief a moment too soon, Geoff ceasing his pacing and asking his question flat out.  “But Dad’s dictionary says they mean-”

     “I know what the dictionary says they mean, Geoff.”  Raphael cut him off, resisting the urge to facepalm in front of such an inquisitive child.  “Let me answer your question with a question of my own: surely you have heard Uncle Casey and Aunt April call each other names, right?”  Geoff gave a curious nod, folding his arms.  “But those names mean something completely different than how they are used.  They may be mean, they may be nice, but they don’t always match with how they’re used.”  Geoff nodded again, slowly sitting down on the mats and focusing on Raphael.  “Well, it’s the same for Uncle Leo and I.  He and I love each other very, very much, and those words are just one way we express our love for the other.”

     “But he gives you orders, and you obey them.”  Geoff was very observant, that’s for damn sure.  “That seems literal to me.”

     Raphael couldn’t help but chuckle at the use of the word ‘literal’.  “I keep forgetting you’re much smarter than peers your age, Geoff.  You’re right, in some cases they are used literally.”

     “So does that mean Uncle Leo owns you?”  Raphael chewed on that for a moment before responding, Geoff looking genuinely curious and interested.

     “Yes and no?  It’s a very long, very complicated, and _very_ adult story, Geoff, but let me give you the version that your Dad won’t kill me over.”  Geoff broke into a childish grin at the prospect of forbidden knowledge, scooting closer to Raphael on the mats and mimicking the pose Raphael had taken.  “Uncle Leo and I have known each other all our lives.  Literally, Geoff, since we were born.  He and I went through a lot together.  There were several times he or I almost died, too.  So when we fell in love, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, I…we had special vows.  We committed to each other in the way that made sense for us, and made us both happy.”  Geoff seemed a bit deflated and puzzled by that answer, so Raphael tried to rephrase it for him.  “He doesn’t own me, Geoff, but I freely and willingly gave everything I am to him, and he, to me.  We love each other very much, and that’s just how we are.”

     “That’s kinda gay, Uncle Raph.”  Raphael’s palm reached across the gap between them in a flash, smacking Geoff on the top of his head.  “Ow!”

     “Language, Geoff.”

     “Sorry.”  There was uncomfortable silence between the two of them for some time, the conversation in the next room over quite lively.  “Hey, Uncle Raph?”

     “Yeah?”

     “Can you teach me martial arts?”  Raphael was taken aback by the blunt request, especially to him of all people.  He never really considered himself a teacher or a mentor, yet Geoff seemed to think otherwise.

     “Why do you want to learn martial arts?  I thought everything was okay at school for you.”

     Geoff picked nervously at the weave of the floor mats, looking down at the ground.  “Not for Rico, it isn’t.  I wanna help him.”  Raphael smiled a little bit, giving the idea some thought.  Donatello did live relatively close by, and his frequent late nights at work meant Geoff was usually being babysat by Casey or April.  There would definitely be time, then, if Donatello was on board with the idea.

     “That’s a noble idea and all, Geoff, but I don’t think Donatello would be okay with you getting into fights.”

     “I don’t want to fight, though!  I just want to protect Rico.”  Geoff leaned forward on his knees, a small flame visible behind his eyes.  “It’s not fair that he gets picked on just because he’s smaller than everyone.  He’s nice and cool and helps people all the time!  So I wanna help him.”  Raphael restrained his smile, staring down Geoff.

     “If I teach you martial arts, Geoff, then you’ll learn how to fight.  A key part of any effective defense is the ability to retaliate.  If I teach you to be a shield, you must also be a sword.”  Raphael felt a little bit of Splinter’s teachings bubbling up inside of him, Geoff nodding fervently as Raph spoke.

     “Then I’ll stop when they stop.  I promise, Uncle Raph, I won’t start any fights.”  Raphael stared at Geoff intently, trying to see beyond the outward visage and into the little guy’s heart, just like Splinter did with himself so long ago.  Geoff’s motives were sincere, but his dedication was questionable.  Kids his age were notoriously fickle and shifted attention and focus as rapidly as the television changed channels, but Raphael would be remiss if he didn’t give the kid a fair shot.

     “Alright.  If you can get Donatello _and_ Uncle Leo to agree, then I will teach you what I know.”  Geoff leapt up from his spot and hugged Raphael around the neck, squealing with excitement.  “Woah woah woah, kiddo!  You’ve still gotta convince the others to let you train, first!”

     “That’ll be easy!”  Geoff let go of Raphael and bounded out of the room, leaving Raph there to contemplate in relative quiet.  He had long believed there was no need for ninja like himself or his brothers in today’s world, yet here was this bright, empathetic fifth grader who just wanted to protect his baby brother, and wanted Raphael to share his skills in order to do so.  Those same skills he practiced every day, the same ones he uses to spar with Leo, to protect his own family time and time again.

     Raphael smiled to himself, letting out a quiet chuckle as he rolled the collar brooch around in his fingers.  Of the many things he had been in life, Sensei was never something that crossed his mind.

* * *

     It had been a long day for the two of them.  Visiting with their siblings had been a welcome start to their anniversary, and dinner at Nobu was as delicious as they had both imagined, even if there was some concern by the staff about what turtles might be allergic to.  Raphael stepped on to the balcony with a tray of drinks, Leonardo already out of his clothes and enjoying the spring night air. “Watashitachi no nomimono, Danna.”

     “Arigatō, dorei.”  Leonardo lifted the small tumbler of whiskey from the tray and tilted it back against his lips, a compromise he had made with Raphael in exchange for doing away with beer in the house.  “Sumūzu.”  Raphael bowed in gratitude for Leo complimenting his choice of liquor, setting the tray down before taking his seat on the balcony beside him.  _< Have I told you I love you today, slave?>_

     Raphael grinned, staring out over the bay.  “Hai, Danna.  Nando mo.”  He lifted his glass and sniffed at the whiskey within, taking a small sip.  _< Have I told you how much I love you today, Master?>_

     “Hai, dorei.”  Leonardo smiled.  “Nando mo.”  The distant honks and rumble of cars filled the air, orange light from the old streetlamp casting a golden hue on their street and buildings.  Like always, they hugged that chasm between light and dark, always comfortable in the shadows.  _< What did you and Geoff talk about?>_

     _< He wants me to teach him martial arts.  To protect Rico at school.>  _Raphael took another sip of his drink, swirling the bitter liquid around his mouth before swallowing.  _< He also asked why you call me slave, and I call you Master.>  _He could see blush brighten Leo’s cheeks, Raphael laughing softly into the night air.  _< Don’t worry, I think I satisfied his curiosity on the latter, Master.  Donnie can tell him all about the birds and the bees when he’s older.>_

     Leonardo stared down at the brown drink for a moment, then turned to Raph.  _< What did you tell him?  About our names for each other, I mean.>_  Raph leaned over to squeeze Leo’s upper arm reassuringly, fingers smoothing over the skin and kneading at the muscles a bit.

     _< I told him that we loved each other.  I told him that sometimes, love can go by different names.  I told him sometimes people call each other names whose meanings don’t make literal sense.>  _Leo gave a gentle nod, feeling a bit more reassured.  _< I told him you don’t own me, but that I gave everything I have and am to you, freely.  That this relationship was what made sense for both of us, and that I wouldn’t have it any other way.>_

     _< Is that true?_>  Leo turned to face Raphael, his husband nodding happily.

     _< It is for me, Master.  I hope it still is for you.>  _Leo set his glass down and stood up, breaking Raphael’s grip on his arm.  The emerald turtle looked worried for only the briefest of moments before Leo grabbed his cheeks and forced a kiss on his lips, the taste of alcohol mixing with saliva as their tongues briefly explored each other’s mouths.  Delighted churrs filled the balcony as they reaffirmed their love for all to see, Leonardo pulling gently away after a moment with a hint of blush still on his cheeks.

     _< Of course it is, my beautiful, handsome, wonderful slave.  You are my sun and moon, the meaning of my universe.  Without you, I am nothing.>_

Raphael smiled back, shaking his head a little.  _< Do not demean yourself, Master.  Without me, you are still perfect.  I dedicated my life to serving your brilliance and loving your perfection in all its forms, because that is where I felt happiest in life.> _ The two of them stared into each other’s eyes before kissing once again, Raphael setting aside his glass just before Leo forcefully pinned him back to the chair, dominating his partner with lusty moans.

     Though the sun had set, time remained in their anniversary.  They would share their love on the balcony, finish their drinks, and discuss the many days ahead.  There was talk about teaching, and a reflection on learning.  Then they would retreat to their bedroom, and make physical love throughout the night.  They would spend tomorrow just as they did today, their agenda changing, but their goal always the same.

     They would always make the most of their lives together, as lovers.


End file.
